Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply module including a battery and a circuit board having a voltage conversion circuit configured to convert a voltage of the battery into a predetermined voltage, a package for the power supply module and a method of manufacturing the power supply module. Further, the present disclosure relates to a wireless sensor module in which an electronic device having a wireless sensor function is stacked on the power supply module.
Related Art
A system attached to a body of human or animal and configured to remotely monitor the acquired information has been developed. More specifically, the system is configured to acquire biological information and exercise information, to wirelessly transmit the acquired information and to remotely monitor the information.
Patent Document 1 discloses a measurement device (wireless sensor) having a function of acquiring the information and wirelessly transmitting the same. In the measurement device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a sensor configured to acquire the biological information and the exercise information, a microcomputer configured to arithmetically process the acquired information, a transmission circuit configured to transmit the processed information, an antenna, and a holder configured to accommodate therein a battery for feeding power to these components are mounted on a circuit board and modularized.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-188422A
In the wireless sensor module disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the holder configured to accommodate therein the battery is mounted on the circuit board, a size of the wireless sensor module is restricted by a size of the holder. For this reason, it is difficult to make the entire wireless sensor module small and thin.
In the meantime, it is necessary to provide the wireless sensor module with the battery configured to feed the power to the components such as the sensor and the microcomputer, and the voltage conversion circuit for lowering a voltage of the battery to an operating voltage of the microcomputer and the like.
Therefore, if a power supply module is configured by the battery and the voltage conversion circuit and the power supply module can be made to be small and thin, it is possible to implement a small and thin wireless sensor module by stacking an electronic device having a wireless sensor function on the power supply module.